AmericaBelarus Songfic
by Iwantyourmusic
Summary: A quick set of drabbles based off of music from my ipod.  Other chapters maybe be added later on, and if you want me to expand on a certain drabble just message me
1. 1 through 10

Belmerica

Iris

There on the dance floor stood two people, one a beautiful women the other a handsome young man. Just like everyone else at the party there identity was hidden by a mask. They danced together staring into each other's eyes seeing the sadness hidden in their depths. As the night wore on they told stories that no one else knew. The two fell in love as they danced and at the end of the night when they took off the masks there stood Natalia and Alfred the two most different people ever but both could understand the pain in the other's irises.

Face Down

There he stood staring at her and all her weakness, the make-up to cover the bruises from her abusive older brother that she loves and would never bring charges against had been washed away by the river water. Alfred the boy who loved her; she was Natalia the younger sister of Ivan. Alfred loved her and wanted to protect her and find out why Ivan took so much pleasure in hurting her so. One day Natalia left and never returned to school she was found dead in the river by her house, beaten to death, in the mud with her face down.

Sharada

There she went down the halls of the high school again. Wearing paint stained pants and a ripped t-shirt with a dazed look in her eyes as if she was on another plant as she listened to the music from her headphones. She said she wanted to become a star because then her brother would never ignore her and would love her more and maybe marry her. Little did Natalia know there was one boy that would never ignore her and would never call her dreams stupid or impossible to achieve. When she does become a star he vowed never to miss one of her shows and send her flowers under the name sharada.

The Grass is Blue

Natalia was heart-broken, Alfred her boyfriend had just broken up with her. She could not stop crying and she began to hide herself away in her own mind. People that talked to her said that she was going crazy. Natalia began to believe that everything was the opposite of what it really was because it didn't hurt so much if she convinced herself that she never loved Alfred, crying was fun, laughter hurt, the sky was green, and the grass was blue.

Accidentally in Love

Alfred and Natalia were exact opposites but yet they loved each other. One could never see one without the other on a weekend night. They would go a club, where Alfred would spin Natalia across the floor and then take her to for strawberry ice-cream with chocolate sauce (her favorite). Whenever someone asked how they met each other they would shrug and say it was an accident. If you asked why they loved each other, they will always tell you that they are accidentally in love.

Dirty Little Secret

No one knew that they were doing together. No one knew that they were doing these things not for love but for lust. They would go over to one of their flats to fool around whenever they needed stress relief. Alfred would go over whenever he and his boyfriend Arthur had a fight. Natalia would go over whenever her brother refused to talk to her. They knew this was wrong to use the other for release but so what it was their dirty little secret.

Blue Lips

He had to go to war to protect her and his country. She made him promise to come safely from the battlefields of Europe and Japan. One day 8 months later she saw a military car pull up to their house. Out stepped a private to tell her Major Alfred F. Jones had died in service. She arranged a funeral for her only love. At the funeral right before he was placed in the ground Natalia gave her husband one last kiss to his cold dead blue lips.

Love Song

Alfred was a song writer and Natalia was the singer who sang his songs. Natalia noticed something, Alfred would never writer her any love songs. He said that he couldn't write a love song for because he had never been in love. The truth was he loved her and the only love songs he could write were for her. He told her as long as he wrote he could never write for her a song to tell someone she loved them. Natalia fired him and when she received a packet with one song from him in the mail, and that song was about her and it was a love song.

Hero

Alfred's goal in life was to be a hero but he was never able to save anyone. Whenever he tried to help he would cause more harm than good and this broke his heart. Little did he know that he saved one girl from herself just by loving her and for Natalia he would always be a hero.

Whisper in the Dark

Alfred bought a new house, that was not special what was special is that this house had been the scene of a violent murder 20 years ago. A young girl by the name of Natalia had been beaten to death by her older brother Ivan in her bedroom. People said that the house was hunted by her spirit but this did not bother Alfred because he did not believe in ghosts. That is he did not believe in ghost until he at night he began to hear whispers in the dark.

Fairytale

Natalia did not believe in happily ever after, or love at first site. She thought that was just a load of hug wash but then she met Alfred. She thought she was living a dream when she dated her but then she found he was only dating her to get to her better looking sister. This destroyed her heart and reaffirmed her belief that life was never and could never be like bedtime stories of love and ancient fairytales.

That's Not My Name

Alfred and Natalia had been dating for 3 weeks know but Natalia wondered if Alfred even knew her times. He would always call her by her last name Arlovaskya or some shortened form of her name like Nat, Natty, Natasha, or Lia. This drove her crazy and he would always laugh at her anger. Natalia decided to break up with him. Alfred asked her to stay with him but when he asked he called her Nat, and her only response to that was "That's not my name."

Imaginary

Natalia always dreamed of having a handsome boyfriend that would love her. She wished so hard she created a boyfriend for herself named Alfred. There was only one problem was Alfred was not real but Natalia thought he truly was real and that he actually existed. She would never listen to anyone when they tried to tell her he was not real and that he was only in her head. Natalia just kept believing he was there and that everyone else was jealous and wanted Alfred for themselves. Natalia spent the rest of her life believing in a boyfriend that was only imaginary.


	2. 11 through 20

**Quick AN the songs from last time were Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Sharada by Skye Sweetnan, The Grass is Blue by Dolly Parton, Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows, Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects, Blue Lips by Regina Spektor, Love Song by Sara Bareillis, Hero by Skillet, Whisper in the Dark by Skillet, Fairytale by Sara Bareillis, That's Not My Name by the Ting Tings, and Imaginary by Evanescence **

**Also thanks to QUEEN VAMP for some song suggestions**

**Love Me Dead by Ludo**

She was so beautiful and so dangerous. She was so cruel and gorgeous. I wanted her to love me and I wanted her to murder me. I wanted her to do it at the same time. Bela she went by she was not human to me, she was my personal vampire. We lived in a sado-masochistic dream with whips and chains not beds and sheets. It was perfect for us because we loved pain, giving and receiving. She wouldn't kill me but, I wanted her to. Every time before we began, I would ask her to love me dead.

**Hello, I love you by The Doors**

Every day I watched her from the café where I worked next to her house. I knew her name was Natalia, she had a sister Ekaterina and a brother Ivan, that they were from Russia and have lived in the same house for five years now. I know how she takes her coffee and what her favorite breakfast (is a banana muffin). One day I gathered all my courage and walked up to her door and knocked. She asked me why I was here and who I was I said "My name is Alfred and hello I love you."

**She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5**

She loved her brother, who just ignored her, but I love her and she always ignored me. I spent my life just watching and waiting for her to notice me and give me a chance. I am always there for her picking up my dear Natalia every time she is rejected by her brother with a pint of ice-cream, a smile and a bad comedy to watch. To repay me she chases after him again and again; doesn't she realize if she gave me one chance she would never be ignored, she will be loved.

**She's Not There by The Zombies**

I loved a girl for so long. I wanted to know more about her but no one could give me any information because she did not exist to anyone else but me, Alfred Jones, but I have talked to her finally and I could tell you about her. She was lovely, her words so sweet, her hair was a platinum blonde, her eyes an icy blue, and she walked with such confidence. Whenever I asked people about my Natalia they said she's not there.

**Troublemaker by Weezer**

They were problem children. Everyone said that they would never get along because they both needed to do things their own way, but who would have guessed Belarus and USA would get along so well. Both wanted to throw away the restraints of life and just live their life the way they wanted to with no rules and restrictions on them. Al wanted to be a rock star and Nat just wanted to be allowed to do what she wanted. They were perfect for each other and amazing troublemakers.

**Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low**

He was a player with a chain of broken hearts a mile long but I don't care I want him. I will have him.

She is beautiful but high-strong and she would be such a pain after we broke up.

Alfred I want you, I want to love you.

Natalia is pretty but she will not be worth it in the end and her brother is scary. Remember that Alfred you can't go out with her. Remember Alfred, you will break her heart

Remember Natalia he will just break your little heart.

**Kiss With A Fist by Florence and the Machine**

Alfred and Natalia loved each other but they could only be around each other for so long without some type of carnage happening. When they had sex it was rough and frantic, when their talks were arguments and when they played sports they didn't stop until one was nearly passed out. They were always trying to outdo each other but, they wouldn't have any other way because they loved to kiss with a fist.

**Bathwater by no doubt**

Natalia followed him everywhere after there one night stand not that Alfred knew this. She watched him go through lovers like clothes. He had a new woman on his arm almost every week, the longest lasted three weeks. Natalia believed if she could get his attention she could get his love and they would be together forever. She became obsessed with him and started steeling his toothbrush and washing in his old bathwater.

**Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench**

Alfred left one day, but before he left he left his lover Natalia a note:

Dear Natalia

I love you but I need to learn to stand on my own. I will return soon when I find out how important you are to me and the only way to do that is to be away from you. I will miss you every step of the way.

Alfred

I will return to you, I cross my heart.

**World Go Boom by DJ Earworm**

Alfred and Natalia stood together as they watched the last of the rubble being removed from the last bombing in London. The house they were staying in had been destroyed and Alfred's brother Arthur had died in the explosion. All around them was destruction and fire, nothing was unscathed from the war, World War II they were calling it. Alfred and Natalia were not from England, they lived in the U.S. but they came to London to see Alfred's brother and help Arthur get out of the city with them but unfortunately they did not succeed. They realized that one of them could die as long as the war went on and the world went boom.


	3. She Will Be Loved

**She Will Be Loved**

"Alfred! Alfred!" she cried pounding on my door with tears running down her face, "He said no again, what do I have to do to make him love me? I've tried everything, cooking, cleaning, buying gifts, declaring my love, wearing sexy clothing, what am I doing wrong?" I sign and open my door for her with a look of concern on my face; I wave her in and set her down on the couch.

"What flavor of ice-cream would you like, no let me guess maple walnut. If you want I just rented 10 Things I Hate About You so we could watch that as we eat the ice-cream." I said this as I walk into my kitchen to get the ice-cream.

When I return she is curled up on the couch, a blanket tucked snuggly around her and the opening credits of the movie playing. I hand her a huge bowl of ice-cream and she thanks me with a watery smile. I love her smile, her hair, her beauty, her intelligence, her spirit, and everything else about her, but I will never have her I am sure of that because as much as I love her she loves her brother just as much

As the night progresses Natalia falls asleep on my couch so when the movie is over I carefully pick her up and move her to the room that she stays in whenever she spends the night (which is about twice a month) and lay her on the bed. Looking down at her all I can think is that she looks like a doll, a perfect untouchable doll that will never be mine. She cannot know what I feel for her because if she knew I know she would reject me and I would never see my perfect doll again. I tuck her in, kiss her forehead, whisper I love you, turn off the lights, and shut the door.

The next morning finds me sitting at my kitchen table with Natalia eating scrambled eggs and bacon, drinking coffee and listening to her tell me her newest plan to woo her brother. I smile and nod pretending to be listening but really I am thinking about what movie I am going to have ready for her to watch, if there will be enough ice-cream, and if I am stocked up on tissues for the next time she comes crying at my door at midnight because her brother does not love her like that. I know it is a destructive cycle but it cannot be broken until either Natalia finds someone else to chase after who is actually interested in her, or I confess to her, but neither is going to happen so I just grin and bear it. Hopefully someday she will be loved.


	4. Sharada

Sharada

"There she goes."

"What a freak."

"She has no friends."

Those were the words that followed Natalia around at her school, but I noticed she never seems to notice them and that makes her even more amazing in my view. Natalia is defiantly different from all the other girls because of her of what she wears, but she is also different because of unlike the rest of them she has a dream and I know she will make that dream come true.

Natalia's dream is to be a musician and become famous. I have heard her sing and play the guitar and she is amazing, any record label would be lucky to have her. I think I am in love with her and her dream, but I could never ask her out. The problem with me asking her out is she is in love with her adopted brother and only has eyes for him. He ignores her whenever possible, but she thinks being a star will force him to see her.

I love her, and I have made it my goal to make sure she never feels ignored and that while she is becoming a star there is always at least one person at all her shows. To help make her feel not ignored I am going to send her flowers after every show, but I don't want her to know who they are from. I know I will send them under a pseudonym. I will be…

_**Sharada.**_

Yeah, I'll be Sharada like the name of her favorite song.

Maybe she won't feel so lonely and maybe she will love the flowers as much as I love her.

6 Years Later

She made it and I am at her one hundred fiftieth show just like I was at her other one hundred and forty-nine. I have sent her over two hundred bouquets, thirty-three stuffed animals, twenty-six boxes of chocolate, thirteen love notes, and three t-shirts signed by her favorite celebrates. I hope I can tell her it's me one day, especially because she no longer is going after her brother so maybe I will sign the next set of flowers and the box of chocolates I have to celebrate her one hundred fiftieth show as Alfred F. Jones aka Sharada, P.S. I love you, always have and always will.


	5. 21 through 30

Belamerica 3

I own nothing and thank you Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan for all of her suggestions

**Extreme by Valora**

She lived her life like she was going to die the next day. She was always rushing and refused to take a break and enjoy the quiet. I watched her run around and slowly break as the pressure from the life she lived grew and crushed her, but she never stopped because if she did she said she would have time to remember. So I watched the girl I loved kill herself because her life was too extreme.

**Memory by Sugarcult**

They moved around so much in their lives as countries that to people they met they were only a short memory and not a permanent part of any ones lives. This affected two countries the most, Belarus and America. Belarus hated because life had always been hard on her and she wished for some stability. It hurt America the most because his worst fear was that he would disappear and only become a memory to his friends and family, like he was to his neighbors. He refused to be just a memory.

**Prayers of the Refugee by Rise Against**

World War 3 had happened and now the countries did not need to exist, they were simply a memory of times passed. Few survived including America, Canada, Belarus, Finland, Australia, Thailand, and Hong Kong; most of the rest were died. Those that survived went their separate ways and stayed away from other nations, only America and Belarus stayed together. America knew he was dying, but his last hopes ere that Belarus would live on, these were his prayers as a refugee.

**The City is at War by Cobra Starship**

The mafia was on the rise in New York City and Detective Alfred F. Jones had made it his goal to take down the head of the Russian Mafia Ivan Branganski. What he did not plan to do was to fall in love with Ivan's younger adopted sister Natalya Arlovaskaya. His job had become a war between his mind and his heart, he loved Natalya and wished to have her to himself, but he also was devoted to his job one hundred percent and catching Ivan. His heart and his duty to the city are at war.

**Love Story by Taylor Swift**

Natalia looked over the ballroom from the top of the stairs and watched her brother's guests dance beautifully across the floor, which is when she saw him. He was gorgeous and graceful as he danced, right in the middle of the ballroom floor. She walked down the stairs towards him in her indigo ball gown and when she reached him, she tapped her shoulder and he turned towards her and looked at her with his clear blue eyes and she knew this was the beginning of her love story.

**Break Me Out by The Rescues**

She felt so trapped in her brother's house, she wanted nothing more than to escape and never return. She felt like she was trapped in a prison and her brother was the keeper of the keys to the outside.

He was trapped by his own reputation. He tried to disprove others expectations but every time he did others viewed it as a simple fluke and that he would be his "normal-self" the next time they saw him, hyperactive and childish.

The two of them wanted nothing more than to escape their bindings, real and metaphorical. They kept hoping for someone that would fulfill their wish to "Break me out!"

**The Christmas Song by Bing Crosby**

They spent their first Christmas together at his house eating candy canes and opening presents from friends and family. Natalia was happy to be away from the harsh Belarusian winter, Alfred was happy to not have to deal with his half-brother Arthur, his full brother Matthew and, Matthew's half-brother Francis, and all the fighting that would entail. The two spent their quiet, happy holiday sitting on his couch listening to the Christmas songs.

**Rumor Has It by Adele**

Alfred and Natalya were the power couple of New York City. Both were rich, important, intelligent, and beautiful, and they seemed completely devoted to each other. Unexpectedly, the press caught Alfred walking out of a restaurant with another woman; she was eventually placed as supermodel, Elizaveta Hedervary, from Hungary. Alfred and Natalya and sense broken up, at least rumor has it.

**Mr. Brightside by The Killers**

As he fell asleep, she left with a soft click as the door shut behind her. The next morning he would wake-up and wonder how he ended up the secret lover when he had been in her lover before she even "him"; "him" being Gilbert something-or-other-German. He would wonder if she loved him or just enjoyed the free sex; he hoped he was worth more to her than and he was optimistic that she would eventually come back to. He always looked for the positives in all his horrible relationships (which there had been too many to count) which is why friends called him Mr. Brightside.

**Five Days of Summer by Joe Brooks**

They met at a summer camp when they were eight years old, but neither of them wanted to be there; Alfred was forced to go as his parents finished up the paperwork for their divorce, and Natalia was upset because she would not be seeing her brother for a week. The two of them met because they were the only two that refused to have a good time and sat back as everyone else played and learned things like knot tying. After camp ended they never saw each other, but they both remembered each other from those five days of summer.


	6. 31 through 40

On Belamerica 4

I OWN NOTHING and more suggestions from Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan

_**This is the last chapter for a year, I am going to live in Croatia as a Rotary Youth Exchange Student and will not have time to update.**_

**Thunder by Boys Like Girls**

Natalia and Alfred worked at the same summer camp for three years before he asked her out. It was the beginning of their fourth and last year working together and he refused to let the summer pass without getting to know the beautiful blonde who normally seemed so cold, but was the best at calming crying campers. There date was supposed to be them watching movies on their night of, but a rain storm knocked out the power so they spent the night listening to the thunder.

**Breakin' by The All American Rejects**

Alfred cried that night for the first time sense his parents were divorced and his father took his twin brother Matthew with him and moved to Canada when he was nine. Three years, they had been dating three years when she pulled the plug and said she was tired of him and that she found someone else to be with. They were celebrating their anniversary and he was planning to propose after dessert, but instead of going home with a fiancé, he came home with a heart that was breaking.

**Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**

Natalya and Alfred were so wrapped in each other anyone could see their love for one another. They lasted through high school, college (Alfred went to MIT and Belarus went to Mount Holyoke), grad school (both went to Brown University, Alfred for Aerospace Engineering and Natalya for classics), they lasted through finding jobs (they both found work teaching at Carleton College in Minnesota), and they survived marriage. The two of them lived out their teenage dreams together.

**Wonderland by Natalia Kills**

Natalia did not believe in fairytales and she did not need a knight to save her from the horrors of the world, but she did believe there was a wonderland at that is with her boyfriend/lover Alfred. She felt like she was love truly when she was with, she felt like she was living a dream when she was with him. Not only was she with him while she was awake, in her dreams she was with him defeating all that stood in the way, she loved these dreams almost as much as she loved her time with him. So, whenever she went to see him or she went to bed she said she was off to wonderland.

**Marry You by Bruno Mars**

Belarus always chased after Russia asking him to marry him, but one day Prussia got her and she confessed that the person she wanted to marry was not Russia but America. Prussia tested America that he wanted to see him at the bar near the UN; after that test Prussia dropped Belarus off at the bar and behind a bush and watched. When America walked in Belarus turned to him and slurred " 'Merica Ah thin' I wanna marry you."

**Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by Pink**

Natalia was tired. She was tired of clinging on to her boyfriend Alfred and crying whenever something went wrong between the two of them. Her heart couldn't take any more pain and fighting; so she turned to Alfred and said "I have had enough of this and my heart can't take anymore. Good-bye and you can blow me one last kiss."

**Since You Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson**

Alfred received a letter in the mail from his ex-girlfriend Natalya and as he read he smiled sadly.

Dear Alfred,

I have been so happy sense I left you, my life could not be going better; everything is falling into place. I have recently started a new relationship with a man named Gilbert.

I hope your life is going well,

Natalia

Alfred thought 'Natalia I have cried myself to sleep wondering what I did wrong since you been gone.

**Painting Flowers by All Time Low**

They both were unstable mentally; America from being split by his political parties, and Belarus from her time in the USSR. The two of them in the '90s had come to rely on each other for some stability, but when her boss pulled her away and refused to let her see him the two of them fell down an endless spiral of insanity. Proof was one day England visited America in his Virginia home and saw him with a bucket of red paint, standing in front of a bush of half white, half red roses. When England asked what he was doing, America replied he was painting flowers.

**I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane b Peter, Paul, and Mary**

Natalia stood at the entrance to the house we had been sharing for the past four years looking ready to cry; I give her a sad smile and. I had my suitcases packed in the taxi in our driveway; I am off to fly planes over Vietnam, because my number was called on the draft. I turn to her and quote as I start to cry "I'm leaving on a jet plane; don't know when I'll be back again."

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco**

Natalya looked around the room with a smirk; everything was perfect when Alfred arrived he would not be able to resist her, and Alfred's relationship with that two-bit Vietnamese whore would be ruined. Her plan was perfect, how could he resist her dressed in nothing but black lace and a pair of black stilettos, around her neck she wore a black collar and sitting next to his bed were all sorts of BDSM toys including all sorts of whips, chains, and gages. She smirked as she thought about how she would be the cause of his sins and tragedies.


	7. 41 through 50

Belamerica 5

**What I Like About You: The Romantics**

Everyday when she opened her locker a piece of paper would fall out with writing on saying things like "Your eyes are gorgeous," and "You are a beautiful dancer," and other compliments. She could not figure out who was writing these notes to her though, she didn't have a boyfriend or a potential boyfriend, so who was writing these notes? Her only clue was the little American flag at the bottom of each note and all the notes began, "What I like about you."

**One Week: Bare-Naked Ladies**

They had a fight the biggest fight they had in a while and Natalia was still mad at him. The only problem was she was having trouble staying mad him because Alfred just kept trying to make her laugh whenever he saw her. He had made quite the fool of himself to make her smile, but she stood firm, one week of separation so that when they talked again their tempers would have cooled and they wouldn't fight over the same things. It would be one long week.

**Call Me When You're Sober: Evanescence**

He had been drinking again; even though he promised he would stop, and he had stopped just he hadn't stayed sober. God she hated it when he called her drunk off his ass and begging her to take him back, he promised he would sober up again and that they could be happy and he would find a new job, that they could have a family together. He begged her saying "Natalia I love you more than life," but he never said he loved her more than the booze and alcohol. She ended ever call "Alfred, call me when you're sober."

**Love Drunk: Boys Like Girls**

America and Belarus had been acting weird for the past few meetings, especially Belarus, they had been happier then usually and America didn't interrupt nearly as much as was normal. The two of them sent glances back and forth and America almost had her giggling, Belarus giggling was not something that happened, ever. France leered and leaned into England, "oh my dear Anglaterra it seems Belarus and America are love drunk."

**Fences: Paramore**

She was blocked out from the world with just her mind to keep her company, in her little cell at the psyche ward. She was all alone and she didn't care because there was no one she cared about. Who was she kidding there was one person who she cared for, the kind Doctor Jones, who was her therapist. He was the first person she has met sense her sister and brother sent her here because of her problems with amnesia and keeping control of herself. He was the only person she considered opening up to and letting past her mind and emotion's walls and fences.

**Famous Last Words: My Chemical Romance**

America was dying, his country was crumbling and there was nothing anyone could do to save it, or him. Most of the countries thought he was finally getting his just desserts for being an annoying upstart country with none of the ancient history that the others had. He was destined to grow quickly and fall quickly and it was no skin of their back. The only European that cared was the often forgotten Belarus. Belarus felt that she was the only country that remembered all the good and kindness that Alfred did for the world even when it hurt him. In his dying hour America muttered "I am not afraid to sleep and perhaps to dream of the good in the world past." Belarus was the only person to hear his famous last words

**How to Be a Heartbreaker: Marina and the Diamonds**

He taught her how to grab her brother's attention, to grab any boy's attention and how to break their hearts just like they broke her heart. Never get attached, don't show your true self, be ready to run if you start to develop feelings, and always seem innocent and pure. That was all there was to it and if she succeeded in those steps she could stomp as many hearts as she wanted. Little did he realize that as he taught her the steps to break a heart, he mended her heart and made her fall in love with him. When Natalia walked into Alfred's class she did not expect to fall in love with the instructor especially when the class was a called "How to Be a Heartbreaker", but she did.

**I Don't Care: Apocalyptica**

Alfred did not give a damn about anything anymore he just wanted to die and be done with all the shit he had to put up with on a daily bases. Being the representation of the USA may seem like a great job but actually it was complete hell. He had multiple personality disorder that kept getting worse because of his politicians extreme split views, the rest of the world hated him for his countries actions, he hated himself for not being able to stop cutting. The last time, the time he finally ended his life, Belarus walked and when he asked if she was going to stop him she said "I don't care."

**Viva la Vida: Coldplay**

He ruled the school but then he chose love over popularity and chose Natalya over his old friends. He didn't mind though because once he was no longer at the top he realized how stupid all the shit he did was and how much of an asshole the old him was. Life with Natalya was amazing and Alfred finally felt like this was real life and felt relaxed for the first time ever. The day he chose her was the day he adopted a new life philosophy "Viva la Vida".

**Last Resort: Papa Roach**

He was down to his last cigarette and had no more money to buy another pack, hell he had no money period, looks like it was time to go calling at her house again. One knock on Natalia's door and she answered "What the hell do you want Al…" before she could finish he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with as much passion as possible, but when he pulled away she slapped him hard across the cheek and began to yell. "I can't do this anymore Alfred I can't just have you show up whenever looking for money, alcohol, and sex. I will not be your last resort."


End file.
